


¨How it all started: Choni Family¨

by Ana_choni



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Babies, Cheryl Topaz, Cute Kids, Cuties, Eventual Smut, F/F, Marriage, Motherhood, Pregnancy, Romance, choni, toni topaz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_choni/pseuds/Ana_choni
Summary: Cheryl and Toni live in ann apartment in NY, they are doing great at work and their marriage, they only need one thing....having childrenHow Cheryl and Toni form their family?. How do they have their five children?This story is the begining of my other fic Choni Family.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom & Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	1. The beginning

Cheryl and Toni lived in an apartment in New York City, when they finished their studies they decided to go to the city since they both had to be there because of their jobs. They bought an apartment with two rooms, one for their room and another that they used for Cheryl's law firm, in which they found an office for her and the girls although they managed fine in the apartment so they left the search aside

At work they were both doing perfectly fine. Toni had been promoted to head of department in a prestigious photography magazine and her exhibitions were becoming very famous. And Cheryl with her law firm little by little and quite quickly within the legal world was wining a lot of reputation

And personally the two are happily married and very much in love but they lacked one thing… to become mothers

"Babe" Toni said softly

-Uh huh.- said Cheryl finished her night routine

-I've been thinking ... that maybe and if you want, it's time for us to have a baby.- Toni said cautiously

Cheryl immediately stopped doing what she was doing, turned to face her wife and remained silent. Toni, upon seeing her like this, decided to speak.- We have money, I have just been promoted, in your firm you are doing very well and… I want to start a family with you.- she said, approaching her wife until she knelt before her and held her hands between hers.

-I ... are we ready?.- Cheryl said with a slight frown

-Of course we are.- Toni answered smiling.- I mean at the beginning it will be complicated but I'm sure we can handle it.- Cheryl smiled at those words and nodded.- That's a yes? .- Toni said smiling more, the redhead had thought about it on several occasions but had never told her wife, of course they had joked about it but this time it was real

Cheryl nodded. "Yes, TT." I would love to start a family with you

Toni got up and quickly joined her lips with those of the redhead causing her to back a little because of the emotion of her wife, a smile formed on Cheryl´s lips.- I love you.- Toni said backing away a little, their lips met again this time softer making Cheryl smile but grab Toni by the neck to keep her like that.-Who does it first? .- Toni asked, moving away after a few minutes.- I wouldn't mind but if you want to do it first. I'll go later.- she said with emotion in his voice

-So… do you want to have more than one? .- Cheryl asked with a smile on her mouth

-Yes.-she said smiling and determined, causing Cheryl to giggle, the redhead thought about it for a moment to tell the truth it scared her a bit, but with Toni by her side she was not afraid of anything and she wanted to have it too.- I would also like to have it.- she said sincerely

"We don't have to decide now." Toni said quickly. "We can think about it for a few days." Toni said softly, she didn't want to rush into a matter as serious as starting a family.

"Sounds good to me," Cheryl said nodding, it was a difficult decision to make, especially for work and that from that moment on it would change everything.

-Great.- Toni said happily.-But .. why we don't put the baby aside for a few moments and … focus on ourselves.- she said this last part sensually with a raspy voice the one that Cheryl likes the most

-Mmm ... I would love it.- said the redhead smiling, taking her wife's tunic in her hand, drawing her towards her, bringing her lips together again this time with great passion

...

For the rest of the week, Cheryl couldn't stop thinking about it and she liked the idea more and more as the images of what it would be like came to her mind and she wanted to make it come true and be the first, more knowing that Toni would take care of her and be by her side at all times made her love her with all her desire

-Hi, babe.- Toni said entering the door of her apartment in NY Cheryl left the room where she has her office and looked anxiously at her wife, Toni walked by her, gave her a quick kiss on the lips and went directly to her laptop, leaning it on the small table in front of the couch 

-How was your day, my love? Cheryl asked looking at her wife 

-With a bit of fuss but fine.- Toni said, looking up from her laptop.- And what about you? 

"Tiring," she said approaching her, Cheryl leaned down and gave her two kisses on the lips making Toni smile. "But very well, we have won another client," she said, moving away. 

-That's great, babe.- Toni said looking at her and smiling Cheryl nodded and sat on top of her wife, catching Toni a bit by surprise, the redhead wrapped her hands around her neck and Toni looked at her raising her eyebrows.- Have you missed me?.- Toni asked looking at her. 

"I always miss you," she said with a smile. "But ... I've been thinking about the other day," she said softly, looking Toni in the eye. 

Toni frowned. "About the baby?" she ask 

Cheryl nodded. "Yes ... and ... I would like to have it first." She said with determination. 

Toni was a bit surprised that her wife was the first, but she immediately put a smile on her lips. "Are you sure?".-said raising her eyebrows 

-As long as it seems good to you.- said the redhead hastily 

"Babe" said Toni, taking her wife's face in her hand. "I'm looking forward to having this baby, I love that you are the first and I'm looking forward to seeing your belly grow and pamper you and everything else." Toni said smiling each once more 

Cheryl's smile grew bigger with emotion, she hugged her tightly, she wanted exactly what she had said, Toni grabbed her arms around her wife. And Cheryl tears formed in her eyes, she couldn't take it anymore, she leaning back and kissed Toni with emotion, it was definite they were going to start a family 

It had been six months since they started the treatment, six long months in which they had not had good results, the redhead was desperate, she wanted to give Toni a baby and in all those months she always gave negative, Toni told her not to worry, that the baby would come at the right time

There were several nights of tears on the part of the redhead and nights in which Toni hugged her, consoled her, told her how much she loved her and bought her favorite things until one day ...

Cheryl was in a trial when suddenly she felt bad, Bonny, her second lawyer, was by her side and noticed that she was paler than normal

-Cheryl, are you okay?.- She asked, looking at her worriedly

-Take charge of the trial now I´m coming back.- said the redhead hurriedly, she left the courtroom in full trial until she reached the bathrooms where she began to vomit until she had nothing else in her stomach, Cheryl put her hand on her chest , she sat on the floor, she was shaken and dizzy

-Where is she?.- Toni asked, entering the bathrooms and there she saw them Bonny stroking the redhead's back, a pile of papers on the floor and Cheryl sitting on the floor with her head in the toilet.- Are you okay, baby?.- Asked softly sitting next to her and brushing her hair away from her face, Cheryl raised her head from the toilet, her eyes were watery and her face was paler than usual, she did not look good.-Oh baby.- Toni said hugging her in her arms.

-TT .. Cheryl started saying weakly

-Don't worry now we're going home.- she said softly, giving her a kiss on the hair

-I can't go out like this, TT.- said the redhead looking her wife in the eyes

-Don't worry, now we solve it.- Between Toni and Bonny they helped her get up, fit her dress and apply a little makeup just as the redhead had insisted, they left the bathroom Toni with her arm around her wife holding her tight, Cheryl was leaning on her wife but making an effort to pretend that everything was going fine, she couldn't let any lawyer or prosecutor see her weak, Bonny brought the car and Toni helped her get in as soon as they got in the redhead snuggled into Toni, she was tired as if all the energy had been removed from the body

-Baby, you have to drink water, otherwise you are going to dehydrate.- Toni said worriedly raising the glass so that she could drink a little liquid 

-I don't feel like it.- she said wrinkling her face, hugging Toni more 

-Come on babe, for me.- Toni said worriedly, she didn't like to see her wife like that and wanted to do everything possible so that she recovered as soon as possible 

-I want you to hug me Toni, just that.- said Cheryl weakly 

-I know and I will but first you have to drink a little.- Cheryl sighed and with the little strength she had, she moved slightly from the arms of her wife, she took her hand to the glass of water, Toni delicately placed the glass on the redhead's lips and she's drank a little. "Good girl." Toni said smiling, she put the glass on the table, and sat next to her, Cheryl immediately snuggled up next to her and Toni hugged her tightly

-Baby.- Toni said after a while 

-Mm.- the redhead murmured without moving from the site 

-Have you started your period?.- Toni asked delicately 

Cheryl thought about it for a moment, she hadn't even remembered that, she had missed her period a few weeks ago but with work she hadn't realized it. Cheryl denied 

"Maybe you are pregnant." Toni said turning her head to look at her, Cheryl turned away a little to look at her wife with a slight smile on her face 

-I am? Cheryl asked now realizing, her heart had been racing with emotion just like Toni but first they had to be sure 

-I'm going to the pharmacy right now, it won't take me long - said Toni, getting up quickly from the bed, but not before giving her a kiss on the lips, put on her shoes and went out the door

... 

-Now?.- Cheryl asked nervously 

-There's a minute left.- Toni said checking the time The two were sitting on the bathroom floor waiting for the results, the two were nervous, the redhead did not stop moving her legs and was biting her lower lip, Toni was shaking a little and her heart was at a hundred per hour 

-Ok, now.- Toni said without moving, she looked at her wife and Cheryl was paralyzed, she didn't really know what to do. Toni raised her arm to take the pregnancy test but her wife stopped her

"Wait," said the redhead. "And if it's negative, TT. I don't think I'll hold it again.- she said shaking her head 

"And if it's positive," Toni said with a smile. "babe, we'll try more times, okay?" I'm sure that it will arrive and ... That we will be very happy.- Toni said calming her with her voice and her words.  
Cheryl nodded -Together? .- Toni asked delicately, Cheryl nodded, Toni took the test between her fingers and together they looked at the test, two lines.

\- It's positive.- Toni said smiling 

-Oh my god ..- said Cheryl, she put her hand to her mouth with emotion and tears were already falling from her eyes 

Toni looked at her wife with a smile on her lips.- We are going to be mothers.-Toni said slowly tears also formed in her eyes. Cheryl nodded and they hugged tightly. - Oh my god we're going to be mothers.- Toni said happier.- Wait a minute, get up babe.- Toni helped her up and Toni got on her knees making Cheryl frown 

Toni lifted Cheryl's shirt and began to give her kisses all over her abdomen. "Hi, baby," she said, smiling through tears. 

Cheryl's heart sank, she stroked her wife's hair, so many months of long waiting had finally had their reward -Toni, she can't hear you.- Cheryl said giggling 

-I do not care, babe.-said Toni raised her head to look at her wife tears fell down her face, the two were crying with emotion, it was very difficult to differentiate who was the one who was most excited, Cheryl gently brushed them away with her fingers trembling.- You don't know how happy you just made me.- Toni said, taking a deep breath 

-I am too, TT.- said the redhead 

"I'm going to spoil you all i want," she said looking at her abdomen. Cheryl, when she saw her and when she heard those words, she began to cry again, Toni got up, took her wife's face between her hands and kissed her, the two put a lot of emotion in the kiss, tears fell from her eyes, every now and then they smiled, they couldn't be happier 

They supported their foreheads together and looked better at each other.- I love you, I love both of you.- Toni said putting her hand on her wife's abdomen 

-I love you.- Cheryl said excitedly

The next day Cheryl and Toni made an appointment with the gynecologist, Cheryl lifted her red blouse a little and the doctor put a little gel on her lower abdomen causing Cheryl to take a deep breath in surprise of the cold liquid on her skin, Toni squeezed her hand on her wife's pale hand, Cheryl looked at her with a nervous smile and together they watched as the doctor looked at the monitor 

-Very good, girls. Do not be scared if you do not see anything, it is normal.- the doctor warned them 

"Got it," Cheryl said holding her breath a little nervously. 

The doctor moved the device over the belly of the redhead, moving it around the area a little until she found what she was looking for.-I can confirm that you are pregnant.- announced the doctor, looking carefully at the screen, Cheryl and Toni, on the contrary, did not see anything but they breathed relieved and immediately a smile formed on their faces, immediately they began to hear the strong heartbeat causing Cheryl to start crying, Toni gave her a kiss on the hair while removing a tear from her cheek 

-How is she?.- Toni asked since she was sure it would be a girl

-At the moment everything seems perfect, they are fine. The heartbeats are strong and normal.- said the doctor, Toni was so excited that her mind drifted off the subject when the doctor said that everything was perfect, as for the redhead she did not escape it 

-Are they?.- asked the redhead making Toni come back to reality, look at her wife and again at the doctor 

-Yes, I can confirm that it is a multiple pregnancy, you are expecting twins.-confirmed the doctor with a smile while pointing to the two small circles on the screen.- Do you see these white shadows on the screen? The doctor asked.

-Those are our babies, TT.- Cheryl said with emotion and tears in her eyes 

-Exactly. Congratulations, mommies.- said the doctor, putting the device away.- Now I will leave you two alone for a moment, when you are ready, return to my office to talk about the process and to give you the ultrasound image 

The two were silent, Toni was crying with emotion, she could not take her gaze from the screen for a single moment, she was very excited to have a child and that her wife gave her two at once was crazy 

-Twins.- said Cheryl smiling and brushing away the tears with her free hand.- TT, they are twins.- she said looking at her wife, this time the redhead was more excited, tears fell down her eyes and she had a big smile on her face 

Toni looked at her with a smile on her face, she was speechless, she couldn't believe it so she decided to kiss her wife on the lips and show her how she felt, they couldn't wait for the moment to be able to see their little ones


	2. Cheryl pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheyl and her different stages during pregnancy from planning everything, sex, her favorite moments and how bad she sleeps

The life of the redhead had changed a lot in recent months, she became more obsessed with things, she had less patience, she was angry, horny, very hungry and Toni did what she could to comfort her wife 

When it comes to preparations, Cheryl is five and a half months pregnant, and she's obsessed with having everything perfect and ready for the big day. That's why she and Toni are setting up the cribs, well just Toni. Cheryl is lying on the couch in the apartment eating chips while giving her instructions on how to assemble the cribs

Toni does everything she can, she is sitting on the floor with a lot of plastic, parts of the cribs, boxes and screws around her trying to see which parts fit and which did not, from time to time she would make noises when she could not put together some part or because something is too hard. 

"That part goes with that one," Cheryl said, pointing at things with her finger as she continued eating chips.

-This one? .- Toni asked raising her eyebrows, she was exhausted and sweating she had been setting up just one crib all afternoon and there was still another one to assemble. 

"Not that one, the other one, Toni," Cheryl said a little more seriously, pointing with her finger again, Toni shook her head and took a deep breath. 

-This?.- Toni asked again looking at her wife 

"Yeah, now you put it all together and voila." Cheryl said, putting the instructions on the couch, as she took a deep breath and took another chip form de bag and immediately put it in her mouth, moaning slightly at the taste 

Toni put it all together, she had finally finished assembling the damn crib, now she just had to lift it and she would have finished. It took her another couple of hours until she finished assembling the other crib, Cheryl wanted to assemble both because since they had assembled one they couldn’t leave the other unmounted 

-Finally, TT. I'm exhausted.- Cheryl said, settling on the couch 

"You've been sitting all afternoon and eating, babe" Toni said sitting down on the couch next to her wife. 

Cheryl looked at her clearly offended by the comment. "I've been giving you instructions, TT or do you think that doesn't tire me," she said coldly. 

Toni knows that with the pregnancy Cheryl is in a bad mood about everything, no matter what you do. There were days when she woke up like this and it was very difficult to calm the redhead but Toni knew that all this was due to hormones and she tried to take it as well as possible and above all she did not want to piss off her wife anymore "I'm sorry, babe," Toni said softly, resting her hand on Cheryl's. 

She smiled and leaned in a little or as much as her big belly allows to kiss Toni on the lips. -What are we going to dinner? .- The redhead asked moving away, she had a big smile and her eyes were bright for the simple emotion of the food 

God, these hormones.- thought Toni

The next day they continued preparing the twins' room, they had bought furniture that Toni had placed and now Toni was putting the cribs in place according to her wife's instructions

"Like this?" Toni said, catching air, she had been moving the cribs from side to side all morning because Cheryl was not convinced in any way. The redhead was on her feet holding her kidneys with her hands

-Mmm… no.- Cheryl said looking at the cribs.- Put them the other way

"Really, babe" Toni said tiredly. "You didn't like them the other way."

-And what do you want me to do! .- Cheryl said irritably.- It does not convince me in any way.- Toni released the air she was holding, approached her wife, took her hands in hers, Cheryl looked away, this whole topic made her nervous

"Babe, look at me," Toni said sweetly. Cheryl looked into her eyes, she had a tired and irritated expression.-No matter how they are positioned, the babies will not care. - Toni said trying to downplay the matter, although she knew perfectly that her wife has to have everything under control and perfect

-But I do care, Toni. Everything has to be perfect. - Cheryl said with a cracked voice, Tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

"Shh, baby don't cry," Toni said, leaning closer to her, caught her chin between her fingers so that she could look into her eyes. 

Cheryl looked at Toni with wet eyes. "I liked it the other way," she said in a small voice.

"I'll change it right now, but don´t cry, okay?" Toni said smiling, gave Cheryl a kiss on the cheek and went to work. Cheryl smiled and wiped her tears away with her fingers.

Toni changed the cribs again and this time they stayed that way.

Regarding sex life, the redhead was frustrated, she couldn't feel her wife the way she likes her due to her huge belly and she didn't feel comfortable finding the new position. They had to reinvent themselves, sometimes the redhead got frustrated because they couldn't do the same things as before, other times she wanted it fast and as soon as possible. The pregnancy had made Cheryl very horny, Toni had no problem about it only that her wife was very insistent and sometimes she has a hard time, like now

Cheryl and Toni are making out on their bed, Toni lowers her kisses down the neck, the collarbone of her wife while Cheryl moved in search of a comfortable position.

-What's wrong? .- Toni asked, moving away from her neck

-You- Cheryl stopped immediately and looked at her wife.- You can't get on top of me because of this .- she said pointing to her huge belly.- And I want to feel you on top of me, I want to feel your weight, your heat .. but I can´t.- she said frustrated.

Toni giggled. "Well, I can lean next to your side," said Toni, leaning on Cheryl's right side. "And I can whisper things in your ear," she said softly trying to convince her.

"But I want to feel your weight, your body and heat on me like before," Cheryl said again. Toni sight this situation also frustrated her, it was also difficult for her not to have Cheryl as she wanted but they had to conform. "See, now I've ruined the moment," Cheryl said, putting her hands on her face.

Toni understood her and knew that they could not do the same things and that her wife felt miserable.-No, you haven´t ruined anything, we just have to find another way to make you feel better and be comfortable.- Toni said, sitting up to look at her eyes

-How?.- asked the downcast redhead

"Testing ... what if I get down on you, eh, how does that sound?" Toni asked with a smirk, she knew Cheryl enjoyed it a lot.

-Fine ... I wanted to feel you on top of me but that would not be bad.- Cheryl said smiling.- But .. but I can't see you, I can't see what you're doing.-she said, her voice being tired and a little down the same as before.

Toni bit her lip and began to think, excusing herself for a moment leaving Cheryl on the bed with a frown. Toni came back into the room with a mirror in hand, it wasn't small enough or big enough for Cheryl to see her. She indicated Cheryl to get a little closer to the edge of the bed, Toni got between her knees and with her hand turned the mirror so that Cheryl could see everything.

-How about now?.- Toni asked smiling

Cheryl smiled sweetly, Toni does everything to please her, no matter what it is or what time she asks, Toni just does it to make Cheryl feel good.

-TT ... a little more to the right ... the mirror, like that.- Cheryl said moaning while biting her lower lip, she saw Toni eat her pussy through the mirror, soon the mirror was forgotten, Cheryl focused on her wife's tongue and the fingers that went in and out deep into her.

Despite the bad moments that Cheryl has had throughout her pregnancy such as her big belly, hunger, little sleep and the little mobility she had apart from her mood swings, there were other things that she love, like Toni being so attentive and protective of her, how much Toni touches her and caresses her belly ... She adored her, she was very lucky to have her and she enjoyed those moments a lot

"How good the fresh air feels." Cheryl said, taking a breath and closing her eyes, Toni looked at her with a smile on her lips, she had finally been able to convince her wife to go out for a walk through Central Park, towards a sunny day and although the redhead could not stand walking much, she appreciated it

-I'm glad you enjoy it, babe.- Toni said smiling at her

-It seems that I have been locked at home for a long time.- said Cheryl starting to walk, while Toni wrapped her arm around the redhead's waist

-You've been at home for a while.- Toni said, giggling making the redhead smile

They continued walking slowly through the park, stopping little by little so that Cheryl could rest.- There it´s a wonderful light.- Toni said looking for her phone without removing the hand that surrounded her wife

Cheryl already knew what she was going to do.- You don’t expect me to take a picture of me with this belly.- she said looking at her seriously.

And Toni knew that she could not take any photo of her, Toni suggested her that they take a pregnancy photoshoot but the redhead flatly refused.-I’m going to get you from your breasts up.- Toni said reassuring her, Toni raised her arm to take a selfie, the two smiled at the camera, Toni took several photos, one smiling, another giving her a kiss on the cheek and another giving herself a tender kiss in the lips

Another thing that Cheryl loves are the stories that Toni tells to her children every night, without exception, since they discovered that she was pregnant Toni has told them stories, of her and Cheryl, of the serpents, of her childhood and Cheryl adores those moments

-You will run out of stories to tell.- said the redhead stroking her hair, her wife was lying face down with her two hands on her belly and very close to her belly so that her children could hear her

“That never going to happen,” she said, looking at her. “I still have a lot to tell them,” she said, looking back at the belly and taking up the story.

-You are going to get them used to it badly and they will always want you to tell them a story.- Cheryl insisted

-Better, babe. The time of the story or to read a story is sacred.- she said seriously.- Now I’m going to continue.- she said looking at her wife´s belly.- Forgive, mommy. She can be very heav sometimes.-whisper in the belly

-Hey.- Cheryl said giving her on the shoulder making Toni move slightly to the side.- I heard you.- she said with a smile on her face, she loved these moments

The last month of pregnancy was the worst for the redhead, she gained more weight and her belly began to grow even more, making it impossible to sleep

Toni slept peacefully next to Cheryl with her arm around her waist, she always fell asleep caressing the redhead's belly and little by little she was lowered her hand to her wife's waist, Cheryl could not sleep, it was very difficult, she could not find the position and with her belly now so big, she has a trouble breathing, she can barely sleep, and then when she is working she gets sleepy 

She is fed up she has never been a sleepy person but now she regretted it and above all seeing how calm Toni slept, oblivious to how badly she was spending her nights awake 

-Good morning, baby.- Toni said when she got up, the redhead already had her feet up on the table, the laptop on a table that her wife had bought so that she would support things and thus be more comfortable and had papers all over the sofa.- How did you sleep? She asked approaching her to give her a good morning kiss

-Good morning my love and no, my back hurts and my stomach is too heavy to breath properly.- she said twisting her face

Toni made a worried face, she didn't like to see her wife having a hard time so she immediately came up with something

-Do you work from home?.- Asked the redhead

-I was going to go get my things at the office but yea, I'd better stay home.-she said thinking about it so she could do what she has in mind

While Cheryl was working on her cases, talking to some clients on the phone and with her team at the firm to get things done, Toni spent the whole morning going around, picking up things and putting them in their room, the redhead had some curious but did not have any desire to get up

"Baby" Toni said softly to her wife, the redhead immediately stopped doing what she was doing and looked at her with a smile. "I want to show you something." Cheryl sighed but with the help of Toni, she got up from the sofa removing all the things in her path so that she could get up better, Toni stopped her just before entering their room.- I know you slept badly so I have prepared something for you.- Toni said looking at her wife with a smile on her lips, Cheryl looked at her impatiently, she wanted to know what her wife was hiding. Ready?.- Toni said 

-Come on, TT.- Cheryl said anxiously, Toni opened her bedroom door, and on her bed in the redhead's side, Toni had prepared a lot of pillows and her pregnancy pillow all ready so that she could sleep properly and comfortably, Cheryl eyes started to form tears

"Hey babe," Toni said softly, caressing her back. "Don't cry. 

-Toni .. this is so pretty.- she said looking at her while tears fell from her eyes 

-I want you to be ok.- Toni said softly.- And so you can be a little better and our babies too 

Cheryl hugged her as best as she could, the pregnancy had been hard but her wife always did everything possible to make her comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have tested positive for covid, I am fine and that will not ruin the premiere of my new fic  
> I was very excited to write this part of the story and it is finally a reality. I hope you like it!!  
> I have planned to do between 10 or 12 episodes, in them you will see how Cheryl and Toni form their family and how they have their five children
> 
> I do not rule out doing more chapters both here and in my other story
> 
> If you haven't read Choni Fammily I recommend it!!!
> 
> Leave a comment if you liked it or I'm also on twitter @Ana_Chonireader in case you want to interact with me
> 
> Next chapter the birth of the twins


	3. Birth of Jason and Beatrice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brief intro of babies and their first days at home  
> How do Cheryl and Toni manage?

It had been hours of labor, Cheryl woke Toni in the middle of the night specifically at three in the morning, the redhead had gone into labor, immediately Toni got up, dressed as quickly as she could, helped her wife to get dressed ,they took the bag with all the things and went to the hospital.

The redhead had not felt so much pain and fatigue in her life, Toni stayed by her side squeezing her hand between hers, wiping the sweat from her face and supporting her as much as she could since Cheryl was exhausted but after so much effort and so many hours they finally had their little ones in their arms

-Can you believe they are ours?.- Toni said softly looking at her children, Toni held the little girl in her arms and Cheryl the little boy, both with very little hair and the little hair they had you could distinguish the red

-It's incredible that these two creatures are ours.- Cheryl said softly without taking her eyes off the little ones.

"You have done it perfect." Toni said looking at her wife, Cheryl turned her head and looked at Toni with a smile on her face, she leaned down and they kissed tenderly.

-Without you I would not have succeeded.- confessed the redhead, moving slightly to look into her eyes, making Toni smile, they looked at the twins again, they had not stopped doing it since they had been brought back after doing the usual check-up

"Babe, we haven't talked about the names," Toni said delicately, Cheryl nodded after so much effort the names hadn't crossed her mind. "But I would like to and only if you want," she said slowly, Cheryl looked at her intrigued.- The little one can be called Jason in honor of your brother.-said the brunette cautiously without taking her gaze from her wife's

Cheryl's heart warmed immediately and her eyes filled with tears, her wife knew how much she adored and how much she has her brother in mind and wanting to call their son in common by his name makes the redhead love her even more, if it's possible. Cheryl kissed her again this time with a little more force but tender at the same time.-I would love for his name to be Jason.- she said, moving slightly away from her lips, the redhead was exhausted by the whole process

Toni looked at her with a smile on her face, delicately she pulled her daughter close to her chest so that she could free her right arm, she gently took her face in her hand and with her thumb she wiped away the tears that fell down her face , Cheryl closed her eyes and leaned on her hand feeling the heat on her cheek, Toni looked at the little one.- Jason Topaz.- Toni said, Cheryl opened her eyes and looked down at her son and loved seeing that image the baby asleep and Toni stroking his arm

-And the girl?.- Cheryl asked looking at her wife returning to reality, as much as she would like to stay looking at them, they still had to decide the name of their daughter

-We had several names that we liked.- Toni said looking at her, during the pregnancy Cheryl and Toni agreed that they would write down the names they liked the most in a list, then each one could eliminate one and they would keep the rest, it was not difficult for them since they were both going along the same line

-I like Beatrice.- Cheryl confessed looking at the little girl with a round face and a slight red color on her skin.- Beatrice Topaz.- she said nodding, enjoying how the name sounded in her voice.

….

Cheryl and Toni returned home after two days in hospital and since then things have changed a lot for both of them, especially for Cheryl since she has to breastfeed the twins every three hours, Toni is always by her side supporting her and collaborating in everything she can

Cheryl moved away from her arms and from the heat that emanates from her wife, it was what she was enjoying the most after being pregnant she loved being able to sleep close and snuggled to her wife, she got up without making any noise, she didn't want to wake Toni. Around the apartment a twin was heard complaining a bit, she took her phone to look at the time, it was 3 in the morning, the time to feed them as if they were a clock.

She went to the twins' room, lit the small lamp and immediately the children's room was illuminated, the light was soft so as not to disturb them, she approached the crib and smiled tenderly when she saw how Beatrice moved since she was hungry and she was complaining, she knew it was her time to eat, she took the little girl in her arms with care.-Sh ....- she murmured trying to calm her especially so that she would not wake up Jason, who would surely be awake soon, she sat on the chair they have in the corner of the room to feed her

Toni entered the room a short time later, she was half asleep, she saw her wife breastfeeding Beatrice and Toni formed a slight smile on her lips, she approached Jason's crib who was beginning to wake up, she took him in her arms and took him to the changing table, gently laid him down and began to change him

-You don't have to get up, TT.- Cheryl said with a tired voice, looking up at Toni who was holding the little boy's legs to delicately pull up his pajamas.

-We're in this together.- Toni said with her raspy voice, she changed the baby's diaper and put his pajamas back on, she took him in her arms and began to kiss him on the face causing Jason to open his eyes, they had read that it was very good to stimulate the little ones so they never lost the chances, besides Toni was doing some time while her wife finished breastfeeding Beatrice, once she had finished, they exchanged the babies, Toni took Beatrice and Cheryl grabbed Jason to start giving him her take.

Toni took Beatrice to the changing table and did the same process that she had done a few minutes before, then she took her in her arms, resting her on her chest and began to pat her on the back to burp, when she finished she placed her back in her crib, covered her and put her teddy bear next to her, the little girl already had her eyes closed

Toni approached her wife, got on her knees on the floor and slowly caressed Jason's head who ate quickly, Toni gave him a soft kiss on the head and another on Cheryl's bare arm, she loved to see how her children ate. She was surprised by how small they were and how much they ate, she also admired her wife for the effort she made, breastfeeding two babies is a lot of effort and sacrifice

"You don't know how much I admire you," Toni said softly as she gazed at her. Cheryl looked at her and smiled tenderly, Toni got up a little to kiss her wife's lips delicately. "I love you," she said, pulling away a little so she could look at her

-I love you.- Cheryl said tenderly, Toni could see on her face the fatigue from the effort she was making, the two agreed to breastfeed their children, they knew it was going to be a challenge but Toni didn't like to see her wife like this

-Why don't you express some breast milk? so I´ll feed them next time so you can rest.-said Toni gently stroking the redhead's hair

-You also have to rest, my love

-I'm fine, you are the one who does all the work and you are the one who needs to rest the most.- said Toni, now caressing her cheek with her thumb

-Okay.- Cheryl said nodding and closing her eyes at that contact, it would be good for her to sleep a few hours more in a row so she could recharge her batteries, she was never very sleepy but feeding her babies all the takes took away her energy a lot. That night Cheryl took some milk and Toni was in charge of feeding her children, her wife fell asleep immediately and Toni loved seeing how she rested, she got up at 6 in the morning to feed them while her wife was sleeping peacefully, that's the way things were now, a constant relay.

When Cheryl woke up it was nine in the morning, she had slept about six hours in a row and now she felt wonderfully, she looked at her side and her wife was not in her site, she got up and went straight to the twins' room as soon as she entered saw Toni asleep in the chair with Jason in her arms leaning on her chest, Jason had his eyes closed and he slept peacefully on his mother's chest Cheryl smiled when she saw the image, took a small photo of them and approached Beatrice's crib who was already awake playing with her clothes, Cheryl took her in her arms, cradled her for a moment, left the room and closed the door a little, she wanted Toni and Jason to sleep a little more while she feeding the little girl

Toni got up after a few minutes because her son was moving between her chest, she cradled him a little and got up from the chair, taking a quick look at the other crib which was empty, she did not know what time it was but without a doubt It was time for his take since the little boy never failed like his sister, as soon as she left the room she saw her wife sitting on the sofa giving Beatrice pampering

-Who is the prettiest? .- Cheryl said smiling at the little girl, Beatrice smiled and looked at her with big eyes, at that moment she realized the presence of her wife.- Good morning, my love.- Cheryl said happily, her face had much more light since she was giving kisses to the little girl and the extra hours of sleep had done their job

-Good morning, babe.- she said half asleep.- Could you sleep? .- Toni asked advancing towards her wife

-Uh huh.- said Cheryl accepting the kiss from her wife.- Give me Jason, it's his time to eat.- she said raising her hands and taking the baby between them

-How's my princess?.- Toni said, getting closer to Beatrice, the little girl as soon as she saw her, smiled and her face lit up.

-We have to change her diaper, I was going to do it but you got up.- Cheryl explained as she placed Jason in position

-Don't worry, I'll take care of it.- Toni said taking Beatrice in her arms, she leaned down again to give her wife another kiss, making Cheryl smile, she loved spontaneous kisses which were not expected, Toni moved away and she went to change her to her room

Toni entered the living room a short time later with Beatrice already changed and half asleep.- Are you going to want to go for a walk?.- Toni asked, looking at her wife, she went to the kitchen and began to prepare a coffee

-Yes, TT. I have to walk and lose the weight that I have gained.-said the redhead making Toni laugh, since they had returned from the hospital Cheryl decided to recover her figure as soon as possible and that included a strict diet and walking as much as possible since to train she still had to wait

-You're perfect.-said Toni turning around to look at her wife with a smile on her lips.

Cheryl looked at her seriously, the redhead did not seem the same, her tits had grown and she had a little belly plus a few extra weight and still her wife kept looking at her the same or with more affection than before. -I'm going to shower.- she said forgetting her wife's comment. "Can you handle them?" The redhead asked softly as she approached her

-Take a quiet shower, baby. I have it under control.-said Toni smiling, she removed one of her hands that was holding Beatrice and slid it by her wife's hip until she supported her on her back, bringing Cheryl closer to her, the redhead smiled and Toni kissed her deeply She loved that she did that, she pulled away a little, smiled at her wife and went to shower while Toni took care of the twins

-Are you going to put your heels on?.- Toni asked, looking at her wife's look, she wore comfortable clothes but at the same time elegant and some stilettos

-I have to get used to it.- she said putting on her coat

-It's been a long time since you have worn them, Don´t you take other spare shoes?.- Toni asked a little worried

Cheryl who was putting the final touches on the mirror .-No, I don't need it.-she said confidently finishing getting ready, opened the door, Toni nodded unconvinced and moved forward with the cart.

They walked around their neighborhood and advanced a little more, half an hour later and although her wife said nothing, Toni knew that the redhead was uncomfortable, so many years with her made her know her perfectly.-Are you okay?.-she asked looking at her wife

"Perfectly," she said clutching her arm, after a few minutes. "Why we didn't sit on the bench for a while." The redhead suggested, Toni nodded, put the cart aside and immediately Cheryl sat down with a sigh of relief

-Tired?.- Toni said giggling and raising her eyebrows

-Although it bothers me to admit it, it had been a long time since I had walked that much and maybe it wasn´t a good idea to bring the heels

-I told you babe, you have to go little by little.- Toni said softly, joining her hand with hers.-I know you want to recover your figure as soon as possible but ... you have to fell good for our children.- Toni said turning her gaze to the twins who were sleeping peacefully

Cheryl followed her gaze and smiled tenderly. "I'll be more careful next time, I promise." she said softly, resting her head on her wife's shoulder.

Things had changed a lot but they were getting used to the circumstances thanks to the fact that they supported each other like a great team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it !!
> 
> Next chapter; Jason and Beatrice's first times like going to kindergarten, first steps, tantrums ...


	4. Firts times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl and Toni and the first times of their children. First bath, steps, first day of kindergarten, raabieta and nightmare

**First bath**

Cheryl prepared everything necessary for the twins' first bath, she arranged the towels, prepared the change clothes and diapers while Toni took care of the twins, once that was done it was time to choose who would bathe whom

-Do you do it first or do I?.- Toni asked looking at the twins lying on their backs on the bed and then at her wife

-You first.-said the redhead, she was nervous they are so small and so fragile, she was afraid of hurting them and she knew that Toni would do it gently and carefully

-Very good.-said Toni taking Beatrice in her arms, took her to the bathroom, Cheryl took Jason and accompanied her wife closely, Toni removed Beatrice's clothes carefully and Cheryl who was behind her with Jason in her arms watching her every move

-Have you checked the water?.- asked the worried redhead

-Yes, babe.- said Toni, she took the little girl in her hands and put her in her chair to bathe the babies, as soon as she touched the water Beatrice began to cry, she didn't like water and Cheryl tensed when she saw her daughter cry and move

"My poor little girl." Cheryl said frowning. "Sure the water is fine?" She asked again.

-Baby I have my hands inside and the water is neither cold or hot, it's fine.-Toni said calming her wife while with one hand she held her head with the other she was cleaning her very slowly with a sponge.-Only she doesn't like water, like her mommy.-Toni said smiling, turning her head to look at Cheryl, the redhead smiled slightly and looked at the baby again, Beatrice does not stop crying she did not like the water after a few minutes Toni finished bathing her, Cheryl brought her the towel and Toni wrapped her with it, she bring her to her chest, making Beatrice gradually calm down.-Good, girl. Princess.-she said giving her a soft kiss on the forehead, she put her back on the changing table while Cheryl prepared the bath again for Jason

"Your turn." Toni said looking at her wife, the redhead nodded and did everything her wife had done a few minutes before, when Cheryl put him in the water just like her sister Jason began to kick and cry loudly, increasing the redhead's insecurities

-Toni, I can't do it. Do it you.-Cheryl said looking at her wife, Toni could see panic and overwhelmed by the new situation in her face

-What? Babe, you can do it, come on.-said Toni, nodding at her son

-Toni I'm telling you that I can't do it, please do it yourself. Take him- said the redhead quickly, Toni looked at her wife, the redhead was having a hard time, left the bathroom quickly and leaved Beatrice down on her bed, returned to the bathroom and took Jason in her hands, releasing her wife from the stress she was suffering, Toni bathed Jason with the same care, little by little, when she had finished drying him and changing him

-Are you okay?.- Toni asked coming out of the bathroom with Jason changed and calm, a very different state than before, the redhead was sitting with her back on the head of the bed with Beatrice between her legs

-Yes, I´m better.- said Cheryl looking at her wife

"It's normal, soon you will be able to do it babe, you'll see." Toni said sitting next to her, Cheryl smiled sweetly and looked at the twins much more calm than before. She was afraid of hurting them, they are so small and so fragile and seeing them have a hard time, but seeing them now calm, everything had been part of the process.

**First steps**

Little by little as the twins grew older, they gained stability in their legs, they crawled all over the house making Cheryl and Toni be more careful and at the same time be more attentive to them. The two twins were also found once clinging to the sofa and trying to get up with little success, so Cheryl and Toni would sit with them and hold their hands so they could practice. Cheryl held Jason's hands carefully and decisively as they walked through the room under the watchful eye of Toni and Beatrice who were sitting on the floor playing.

-Very good, champion.- Toni said smiling to her son Jason making him laugh and wanting to go faster towards her, Cheryl took him to the door of his room and they turned around, in one of those times Cheryl tried to let go of his hands slowly

-Look, TT.- Cheryl said slightly removing her hands from Jason's, Toni lit up her face and immediately took her mobile to record everything, Cheryl held his hands to rest for a moment but Jason was anxious and wanted to walk towards her when her wife gave her the signal, again the redhead released his hands and Jason walked quickly, with a little more stability, he was staggering from side to side because of how fast he wanted to get to her

-Come on, champion, a little more.- Toni said encouraging Jason to go towards her, the little one giggled and was a little faster until he reached her where he dropped, Toni caught him in her arms.- Very well, champion.- she said giving him a kiss, she stop recording with the phone she discard it to aside, she took him better between her hands and raised him up making him laugh loudly

Cheryl smiled when she saw that image. "I'm exhausted." Cheryl said sitting on the floor, she was tired of having to walk with her back bent all the time

Toni giggled when she saw her, Beatrice saw her brother and very carefully started to get up, Toni helped her with her hand.- There she goes.- she said as the little girl got up quickly, Cheryl sigh and got up again to help her little daughter

**First day in kindergarten**

-You made sure to put the fruit container in their backpacks, right?.- Cheryl asked, trying to fight her nerves, today was the twins' first day of kindergarten and it was also the first time they were left alone since they were always with Toni or with her but never with strangers

-I have made sure to put the containers, change clothes and their favorite stuffed animals, just in case.-Toni said nodding, she knew that her wife was worried more than the twins about this new step and she had to have everything under control

-Don't worry.-Cheryl said more to herself than to the twins, she beaned down to adjust their clothes well, as she was nervous, that made the twins nervous and quiet

-You're not coming with us.- Jason asked with a small voice causing Cheryl to become more stressed and look at Toni

Toni sighed and bent down, taking her children's hands between hers.- We are going to accompany you to your class, then Mommy and I will go to work.- she said slowly looking into their eyes.- Everything will be fine, if you stay together and united, you will see that you have a good time and then you are going to tell us everything you have done.-Toni said smiling making the twins smile.

The four Topaz entered the building, went through the corridor to get to their class and they knew the route since last week they made a tour of the facilities.-Jason, Beatrice welcome.-said the teacher happily.-Are you happy?.-she ask them but Jason and Beatrice were quiet looking around

-Hey.-said Toni, bending down. -You are going to have a good time, okay?.- She said raising her eyebrows.-and ... if you want then we can go for an ice cream.-she told them winking an eye since she knew they loved it and they were very happy, Beatrice and Jason's faces lit up, they hugged her and hugged Cheryl

The redhead hugged them a little longer.- My loves, if you need something, you tell the teacher and mama and I will come right away, you have a paper in your backpacks with our data and mama has put the lunch inside, okay?.- she said concerned, the twins nodded, Cheryl gave each one a kiss on the cheek and they entered the class holding hands, Beatrice with her red backpack and Jason with his orange backpack, Cheryl and Toni looked at them with a smile on the face despite the fact that the redhead was starting to form tears in her eyes

-Don't worry, this year will be fun.-said the teacher, turning to attend to another mother Toni and Cheryl left the building, Toni had her hand around her wife's waist as Cheryl was crying on the way to the car -And if they are not comfortable or if they miss us.- Cheryl said over and over again through her tears

-Relax, baby. They're doing their job, they know what they're doing. - said Toni, stopping for a moment and taking her wife's hands in hers. "They'll be fine and they have each other." Toni finished saying, knowing that that would calm her down. Cheryl looked towards the kindergarten, she wanted her children to be well and leaving them alone in there made her very uneasy.

The rest of the day the redhead kept an eye on her phone in case she received a call from the kindergarten or from her wife, as she did not receive any as the morning went by she became more and more relaxing, on the other hand Toni who seemed much calmer at first. She was passing through the kindergarten all morning looking at her children on the patio or even entering the building to see them through the windows of the classroom, seeing them played calmed her, she did not want to lie to her wife or make her more nervous but she was uneasy leaving them alone in a new place

-Mama, Mommy.-said the twins leaving their class, they both had a big smile on their faces, they ran towards them with their arms wide open

-Hi, my loves.-Cheryl said, bending down and hugging them tightly in her arms, Toni did the same, she felt relief feeling them close to her, she got up and took their backpacks, seeing them so happy made them very happy and immediately the afraid -How have they behaved?.- Cheryl asked the teacher, the redhead was intrigued to know how her children had behaved and how their day had gone

-Very good, although you can tell your wife, she has been going through the class all morning.- confessed the teacher with a smile on her face Cheryl looked at her wife in surprise and Toni just forced a smile, she knew that later her wife would ask her about it.

-What happens that they were going to be fine and that they did their job?.- Cheryl asked with a smile on her lips

-I was not calm, okay.-Toni said quickly.-I thought I was but I wasn´t, after leaving you at work I was fatal, I just wanted to make sure they were okay.-Toni said with a sigh

Cheryl smiled sweetly and caressed her face, she seemed very cute to see her so worried about their children and now she saw how she had gotten that same morning.-It´s okay, my love.-Cheryl said sweetly.- You already heard them, They have told us everything they have done and they were super happy.- Cheryl said reassuring her, Toni smiled and remembered how her children told them, that they had played and the friends they had with emotion in their voices and their faces lit up.

**Beatrice's first tantrum**

Cheryl, Jason and Beatrice were watching the cartoons on television, it was Sunday morning and since the weather was bad they decided to stay at home, each twin likes to see something different on TV, that´s why one goes first and then the other

-I want to see the cars.- Jason said looking at his mother, Cheryl nodded she took the remote control and went to put Jason's cartoons that was when the little redhead got pissed

-No, no, the cars, no.-she said angrily, her face turned red and she frowned

-Beatrice we have already seen your cartoons now it's your brother's turn.- said the redhead softly looking at her little daughter

-No.-she said yelling a little and began to cry

-Don´t be like that.-said Cheryl looking at her seriously when her daughter wanted she was able to do dramas, because of the clothes, the food and now the cartoons, she was so similar to her that Cheryl had to take a breath several times

-I want to see my cartoons.-she said stopping crying for a moment

-You heard me, we have already seen yours, it is your brother's turn.- the redhead repeated again, then Beatrice began to cry loudly, she became hysterical giving the odd blow on the sofa and screaming that she wanted to see her cartoons

Toni, who was working from her desk, turned around and looked at her daughter, crying and grabbing Cheryl's arm to make her put what she wanted, Toni got serious and looked at her wife who was trying to control her nerves Toni got up, sat on the ground and pulled her daughter to her, Beatrice resisted a little but Toni grabbed her well, she wouldn't stop crying and screaming, Toni held her in her arms, every time she cried or gave a scream, she pulled her closer to her, the minutes passed and she continued crying but little by little she calmed down thanks to the fact that Toni remained silent and hugged her, waiting for her to calm down

Cheryl, when she saw her, was impressed by the ability that Toni has to calm her children, the same ability with which she had calmed her so many times and that image enchants her, not that of her pissed-off children but her wife's ability to make them understand everything without getting angry or scolding them just by sitting, waiting and being patient

-Are you calmer now?.-Toni said softly looking at her daughter. Beatrice nodded wiping her nose with her hand. "You don't have to be like that, princess," she said delicately, stroking her hair with her hand.

-I want to see my cartoons.- she said in a low voice

-Jason has seen yours, without saying anything and now it's his turn, that's how it works, first one sees one thing and then the other, do you understand?.- Toni said wiping her face with a tissue that her wife had passed

-But I want to see mine.-she repeated again

-When we finish seeing Jason's we see yours but you can't get like that.- Toni explained slowly

-Okay.-she murmur with a small voice

Toni got up and sat on the sofa with her family, Jason who had not stopped hearing his sister scream and cry, got up and went to Toni and Beatrice, climbed up next to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek

-We finished watching this and we put what you want.-Jason said slowly caressing his sister's arm making Toni and Cheryl smile tenderly, the little one is very protective of his little sister

**First nightmare**

Toni and Cheryl were having dinner in the kitchen talking about how their day had gone, they had already put the twins to bed a couple of hours ago so it was their moment of relax

-So, did your trial go well?.- Toni asked taking a sip of her glass of wine.

-Perfectly, tomorrow- Suddenly a scream was heard coming from the twins' room, Cheryl and Toni left everything immediately and entered the room, turned on the light and saw that Beatrice and Jason were sitting on the bed with their faces full of panic

-My babies.-said Cheryl sitting on Beatrice's bed, the little girl hugged her tightly and Cheryl's heart broke, she didn't like to see them like that

-Shh ..- Toni said hugging a scared Jason, it was the first time that this happened to them, they had read about it but nothing had happened to them until now. Cheryl crossed her gaze with Toni, the brunette knew that her wife was having a bad time, she was like that too

-What happened?.- Cheryl asked and Beatrice clung to her tighter, Jason did the same they were still not ready to speak so Cheryl and Toni just hugged them tightly, they whispered things in their ears, they didn't ask them anything, they just waited ...

-There was a monster in the closet.- Beatrice said pointing her finger to the closet

-It's there.-said Jason moving away from his mother's neck

-Nothing happens, there is nothing in the closet.-said Cheryl trying to calm her children although she managed the opposite

-I´ve seen it!.-Beatrice said holding tight to Cheryl

-Shh.. calm down, nothings happen.-Cheryl said stroking her hair.-Mama and mommy are here.-Toni took Jason in her arms and led him to Beatrice´s bed where the two redheads were holding tightly to each other

-We are here, nothing is going to happen to you.-said Toni with a calm voice giving a kiss on Jason's hair and another on Beatrice's, hoping that this will reassure them

-There's something in the closet and it's very scary.-Beatrice said with a sad voice, Cheryl looked at Toni worriedly waiting for some kind of help or solution

-Okay I´m going to see.-Toni said releasing Jason and trying to get out of bed but Jason stopped her

-No !! .- said the redhead, pulling her hand making Toni sit back on the bed, the little one was really terrified.-Mama, he's going to hurt you

-Nothing's going to happen to me.-Toni said trying to calm him.-I'll just check it and I'll be right back.-she said softly trying to get up again but Jason started to cry, Beatrice got scared and started crying

-Shh ... okay, nothing's wrong.-Cheryl said hugging the two who were crying loudly Toni looked at them worried, they didn't like to see them like that, she sat on the bed with them, she looked at Cheryl and the redhead didn't know what else to do to calm them down.

-Relax.-Toni said caressing their backs.

-I don't want you to go.-Jason said between tears

-I have to go and keep the monster away.-Toni said making Jason cry again, Cheryl looked at her seriously and Toni raising her shoulders a little, she didn't know what to do.-Besides ... mama has a remedy for monsters.-she said quickly now her head works fast to find a solution

-Which one? .- Beatrice said wiping her face with her hand

-I have a liquid that scares them and makes them not appear again.-said Toni, the twins calmed down a bit and moved away from Cheryl to look at her better

Cheryl was surprised and encouraged her wife to continue

-Wait a minute.-said Toni leaving the room, went to the kitchen filled a spray can with water and returned to the room with it.-This will make him go away.-she said lifting the can, Beatrice and Jason clung to Cheryl's and she drew them to her with her arms, the redheads looked at the next thing their mother would do, Toni sprayed herself with the anti-monster liquid causing Cheryl to frown.-So I can keep him away from me. -explain, she turned around, opened the closet and began to shoot the liquid all over the closet, Beatrice and Jason at first were not convinced and for a few minutes they did not look but then they gradually moved away from Cheryl, losing their fear and now they looked at Toni with a smile on their lips

-Under the bed mama.-Beatrice cheered her on, she was smiling excitedly, Toni paid attention to her, threw herself on the ground and shoot the liquid again, Beatrice threw herself on the floor with her and began to help her, Toni let her take the spray and together they continued to spread the liquid, after a few minutes Jason joined them and Cheryl smiled when she saw them she did not believe that her children were crying a few minutes ago and now they were happy scaring monsters

The anti-monsters liquid is still a great help around the Topaz house, it was a great idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is highly appreciated ☺️
> 
> Next chapter Cheryl and Toni expand the family!!


	5. One more?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl proposes to Toni to have another baby. How will the brunette take the news?

Cheryl had thought about it several times, she wanted to expand the family and she did not know how her wife was going to take it, especially because it was Toni´s time to have the baby, that's what they agreed a few years ago but Cheryl wanted to have another child so she was nervous

"I want to have another baby." Cheryl said quickly, she had chosen to say it suddenly instead of thinking in her head. Toni smiled immediately but before she could say anything Cheryl spoke again. "And I want to have it again."

This time Toni frowned and became slightly serious. -We said that the next to have it would be me.-said Toni confused

-I know and I promise you that next time it will be yours but I really wanted to, I have been thinking about it a lot, in my first pregnancy I did not have a good time, I did not have time to enjoy it and you were by my side supporting me, indulging me and I would like to have another baby ... I want to enjoy this pregnancy more.-she said shyly

-In part, you do it just to be pampered?.- Toni asked, raising her eyebrows a slight smile on the corners of her lips.

-No-yes.-said the redhead quickly.-I want to say that partly yes, I want to enjoy the pregnancy, I want to see how the twins enjoy the pregnancy, I want you to pamper me at all times and also before I have much more hustle at the firm I would like to have it.- Cheryl explained, she was quite excited

Toni thought about it for about three seconds, she really wanted to have it but she also loved to see how cute her pregnant wife is and she also wanted to see her enjoy the process more.-Okay.-Toni said smiling

-Seriously? it doesn´t bother you?.- Cheryl asked surprised, in her mind she had imagined a completely different scene, almost catastrophic.

-Are you kidding me, to be able to enjoy yourself pregnant.- said Toni approaching her wife.- Besides the fact that you give me a new child, I love the idea.-said Toni looking with love at her wife

-It doesn´t bother you that I have the baby?.- The redhead asked softly, she wanted to be sure that her wife did not regret

-A little, but I will have it later, we will be a large family.-Toni said softly

-Large family.-Cheryl said giggling, Toni put her hands on her waist and nodded as she leaned down to kiss her on the lips

...

Several months later since Cheryl and Toni began the treatment, they discovered that for the second time they were pregnant with a single baby this time, they confirmed that they were going to have a girl, immediately an immense joy ran through their bodies.

-Oh god .-Cheryl said entering the house.-We are going to be mothers again.- she said turning around to look at her wife, the redhead was excited to feel another life grow inside her

Toni nodded and looked at her with a smile on her lips and a special sparkle in her eyes.- I really want to meet my new princess.-she said with a smile looking lovingly into Cheryl's eyes.-I hope she's a redhead ... - She said approaching her, placing her hands on the redhead's back. "And let her be identical to you."

Cheryl smiled tenderly. "I hope so too." But we have to look for a new house and we have to tell our children.-she said quickly- and ..

-We will think about that.-said Toni kissing her wife and Cheryl enjoyed the kiss, put her hands on her shoulders and let herself enjoy of her wife´s lips

They waited a couple of months to communicate the news to their children and when they told the four-year-olds they would not stop jumping of happiness making them happier even if that were possible.

-Here's the baby.- Toni said pointing with her finger below Cheryl's navel, her belly was beginning to grow and that made Toni love her love more if that were possible

-In mommy´s belly?.- Beatrice asked tilting her head

-Yes, in mommy's belly. And now we have to be very careful.- Toni said looking at each one, Toni, Beatrice and Jason were lying face down around Cheryl's legs and she was looking at the three of them with a smile on her face.- Now we have to give lots of kisses, and hugs.- she explained to the twins, she got up a little, she placed her hands around her belly and planted a soft kiss on Cheryl's lower abdomen, making the redhead smile when Toni moved away, Jason and Beatrice they imitated and gave her a soft kiss on the belly

Then the twins got a little higher and hugged Cheryl, the redhead hugged them and Toni looked at them smiling, she loved them madly, she sat up and kissed Cheryl's lips "Who's hungry?" Toni asked, getting on her knees and looking at the redheads, their faces lit up.

Little by little, the months progressed. Cheryl was fine but she had to stop going to her law firm and start working from home because she started to get tired more often, Jason and Beatrice were very excited about the arrival of their new sister in addition to move to the new house, much bigger than the apartment they have.

It had been difficult for them to find the perfect house, especially for the redhead, since she wanted to be out of town but not too far away, since her law firm and Toni's work were in the middle of the city, and she also had to have a large garden for the children would play, an extra room so that Toni could work from home and six more rooms, one for each of them, another for when Toni had the baby and another in case they had guests, after several months of searching and a few weeks of reform they were finally able to settle in New Jersey in their new and dreamed home, it had everything they wanted and needed.

Cheryl was working in her new and spacious living room, she was in the final stretch of her pregnancy so she was lying on the sofa working on a new case, her day consisted of getting up, preparing a tea and going to work, having a video call with her employees and have calls with various clients and lawyers since Toni was in charge of taking and picking up the twins from school

Cheryl's phone rang, immediately sigh she was tired of having so many calls, but when she saw that it wasn't her job, but her wife she was happier

-Hi babe. How is my baby?.- Toni asked from the other side of the phone, Cheryl immediately noticed the kick in her abdomen and giggled

-We are fine and the baby is calm.-said Cheryl smiling

-Tell her, good morning from me.- Toni said excitedly on the other end of the line

Cheryl rolled her eyes and looked at her belly. "Good morning from mama." She said without putting any emotion.

-Not like that .. You don't say it right. Pass me with her.-said Toni with a little enthusiasm in her voice

The redhead sighed and lowered her phone until it hit her stomach and she could instantly feel how the baby kicked followed by several, it was incredible the connection that Toni has with the baby every time she was present the baby would not stop moving as if answering her and as soon as Toni moved her hand away or left, the baby calmed down

-Some answer?.- Toni asked

-She has answered you.-said Cheryl smiling

Toni smiled on the other side of the line, she was enjoying this new pregnancy a lot, at the beginning when her wife told her that, she wanted to get angry but now she was happy that it is like that, she also loves how her daughter responds.- I finish talking to Steve and I'm going home, okay?

-Voucher.

-Do you need something?

Cheryl immediately began to think, Toni was nothing more than to pamper her and that enchanted her.-Can you bring me strawberry ice cream?

-Of course, all for my babies.-said Toni making Cheryl smile, after half an hour Toni entered the garage door, left her backpack on the floor and approached the redhead, Cheryl raised her head and put together her lips to receive the kiss of her wife but Toni went directly to kiss her belly waking up the baby

-Did you just kiss my belly before me?.- Cheryl asked looking seriously at her wife

Toni looked at her, opened her mouth to say something and closed it again.-Sorry, I have missed her, I have missed you.-she said getting up and giving her a firm kiss on the lips making the redhead forget about her little anger, Toni sat next to her, removing several papers from the sofa, Cheryl got close to her as much as she could, turned her head and kissed Toni's lips again, this time she kissed her delicately, kissing her again and again making Cheryl moan

-You are making me horny.-said the redhead looking into her eyes

Toni smirk, it was usual that just by kissing her wife, the redhead was horny, Toni knew it, she knew it was normal and she loved it Cheryl put the papers aside and maneuvered to straddle Toni, since this was the only way she could be closer to her despite her belly, Toni hugged her and they brought their lips together again, Toni opened a little her wife's lips and introduced her tongue making the redhead moan, Toni put her hand in the leggings and immediately inside Cheryl's panties causing her to move away from Toni's lips, moan and place her hands on Toni´s head pulling her towards her neck, making Cheryl throw her head back giving more access to her neck

-Fuck, TT.-moaned Cheryl, Toni worked quickly since her wife did not hold much in that position, Cheryl lowered her hips feeling Toni's fingers deeper until she came -Thank you, TT, I needed it.- Cheryl said giving her a kiss on the lips while catching her breath Toni looked at her with a smile on her face, the redhead stood by her side, her cheeks were red and she was short of breath.

-How is my baby?.- Toni asked putting her hand on her wife's belly.

-Dancing.-said Cheryl smiling at the same time that she put her hand on top of Toni's, noticing how the baby moved with energy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's a short cahpter but in two weeks I'll reward you with two !!!  
> One with the birth of the new baby and one with the new routine  
> These chapters will be longer
> 
> Thanks for reading and see you in two weeks !!!


End file.
